Dear Mary
by TGIF
Summary: Heero doesn't understand why Relena is so interested in those magazine articles til he checks it out for himself.*DONE*


AN: I got the idea of this story reading one of my mom's 'Good House Keeping' magazines I think, or one of those mags. I hope you like my fic. Let me know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mary  
  
  
  
  
  
'Dear Mary,  
  
My husband and I have been married for about five years. Although we are still considered a young couple, I feel as if he is losing interest. What should I do to make sure that our flame does not go out?  
  
In Need'  
  
"Relena, if you continue to read those annoying letters in that useless magazine you will lose what sense you have left", said Heero who sat beside her.  
  
"Heero if you only knew how much these letters and their response mean to some people. The power and the feeling in those letters are just so, so..... overwhelming! Here you must read the answer to this one", Relena said while putting the magazine in his face.  
  
Heero huffed and took the magazine form Relena. She pointed out the article and Heero read it.  
  
'Dear In Need,  
  
Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do to stop from his love fading away. You must show him how much you love him, to make sure that he does not doubt your love. 'To the world you might be one person, but to one person you might be the world', tell him that. If he does not understand, tell him, or better yet, show him. Do not give up on your love.  
  
Mary'  
  
"This is the most useless shit I have ever read. Who is this Mary person anyway, and these people they are incredible weak."  
  
"How can you say that Heero?!", Relena said with hurt in her voice. "Mary is the most understanding person I have ever known of, and all those people are not weak, they are women that seek the help of this woman that has this amazing gift to help people, because they feel as if they have no one else to turn to."  
  
Heero stared at Relena. He had no idea how important this woman is to her. How could some person mean so much to so many people? It probably wasn't even a woman, it was probably some old fat guy that lays around on his ass all day, and has been married to five different women.  
  
Heero laughed at the thought.  
  
Relena's face turned red, "I don't see what is so funny Heero! How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
Relena turned to go up stairs, but not before grabbing her magazine out of Heero's hands. Once she has it, she stormed out of the living room.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped laughing. Relena was serious, wasn't she? He knew right there that he would have to do some research on this Mary person. Reaching over the side of the couch, Heero grabbed his laptop and got to work.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Heero had found nothing. The lady was clean.  
  
'There has to be something', Heero thought to himself.  
  
Perhaps if he was to get a second opinion about this. There has to be some logical explanation for this woman's responses to these monthly questions.  
  
Heero thought about it. Maybe he could contact Hilde. 'She is Relena's best friend after all, maybe she knew about this woman. No wait, he couldn't do that. That would be his last resort. Maybe Sally, she is a doctor. Or one of Quatre's sisters....., or Catherine, or, no no no', Heero thought, 'that would never work!'  
  
"Heero, are you down here?"  
  
Relena walked down the stairs quietly. She hadn't seen Heero in over two hours. After she had went up stairs, she had thought that Heero would had followed, apologizing for laughing at Mary's column. But he hadn't, and she was tired of waiting around. So she thought that she would check on him.  
  
"Heero? Are you ok?"  
  
She found him in the same place she had left him, but he was doing something that she would not have expected. He was going through all of her magazines, and he was reading them. She let out a small chuckle. She was so captivated by Heero's interest in the magazine articles.  
  
Relena walked over to Heero, surprised that he had not let seemed to notice her. She sat down on the couch next to him, and still not one sign acknowledgment was shown towards her. Reaching out her hand to touch his face, Heero hands came up and snatched her before touching him.  
  
Shocked, Relena took a deep breath letting out a shriek.  
  
"Heero let go!"  
  
"Relena..", Heero quickly let go of Relena's wrist.  
  
"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't know... What were you doing? Do you know what I could have done to you?"  
  
Heero didn't wait for Relena to answer him, he gathered her into a hug and sighed.  
  
Relena didn't know what to say. She had never seen Heero react like that before. She had never seen him so distant, but once, and that was when he was on his missions.  
  
"Heero, I'm alright, really, I'm ok."  
  
Heero wouldn't listen, he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he inhaled the smell of her hair, how wonderful it smelt.  
  
"Heero", Relena said while pulling away, "are you ok?"  
  
Not that she wasn't enjoying the attention that she was receiving, but Heero was acting extremely odd. First the magazine, now this, what was going on?  
  
"Yes, but are you?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Why were you looking at my magazine?"  
  
Relena looked to the floor were it had dropped.  
  
'He was looking through the Dear Mary section', Relena thought to herself.  
  
"Relena, look at me", Heero said while bring her face towards his, "you must tell me what makes the woman so powerful, why is she so much to you?"  
  
Relena looked at Heero as if he was crazy.  
  
"LOL! (Sry, msn came out of me ^_^)"  
  
Heero was in question.  
  
"Why are you laughing Relena?"  
  
"Heero...come on", Relena said between laughs, "Dear Mary is only an article in a magazine...there is nothing to figure out."  
  
Getting irritated, Heero got up from the couch. There was only one way to find out about this woman and her ways of giving her advice.  
  
  
  
!~*~*~*~1 month later~*~*~*~!  
  
  
  
"Ms. Relena, the mail has just came for you", said one of Relena's maids.  
  
"Oh, thank you Meredith. Just leave it on the table."  
  
Relena sat on the patio of the Peacecraft Mansion. She had her laptop in front of her, working on the newest peace proposal. Heero was in the yard, messing with the roses. He wasn't much of a gardener, but he did enjoy pretending. Relena liked watching him have his fun too.  
  
She stopped what she was doing and went through the mail. Bill, bill, junk, junk, junk, fan mail which Heero quickly snatched. A letter for Heero, and the usual magazines.  
  
"Heero, here's a letter for you, do you want it?"  
  
"....who's it from?"  
  
"Hum, there's no return address."  
  
"Throw it away."  
  
'Haha, leave it to Heero', Relena thought to herself.  
  
Looking at the magazines, she selected the magazine with the Dear Mary column in it.  
  
"Don't tell me your still into that stuff."  
  
"Actually I am. And I find it rather enjoyable."  
  
Heero let out a sigh, and came to sat by Relena.  
  
Putting his arm around her he said, "So, what's the newest letters for Mary this month?"  
  
Well I'm about to read the first one, shall we together? Heero nodded his head, and Relena placed the magazine in between them.  
  
Relena read out loud:  
  
'Dear Mary,  
  
My girl friend and I have been together for quite a long time now. I truly care about her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Should I ask her now? How would you suggest I ask her to marry her? What if she doesn't want me?  
  
01  
  
  
  
Dear 01,  
  
I think that it is really sweet for you to ask me about your girlfriend. Not many men ask for my help, so you understand how shocked I was when receiving your letter. I believe that if you care about her that much than you should go ahead and ask her now. The longer you wait the more you will ask your self is it time. When asking her, you will have to decide on your own, every woman likes to be surprised though. Good luck 01!!!!!  
  
Mary'  
  
Relena sat back. 'No way, that couldn't have been from....', Relena turned to face Heero. She looked into his eyes, they had a certain sparkle to them that they usually didn't have.  
  
Heero got up from the love seat and got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my goodness", Relena said as she burst out into tears.  
  
Heero smiled at her beauty and pulled out a ring box from his back pocket (he's not wearing the spandex ~_^).  
  
"Relena you are the most important thing in my life. I think about you day and night, you are the other half of my soul. You helped me through all my hard times and helped me become who I am today. Without you I would still be the lost person I was. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."  
  
Heero opened the box to present the biggest diamond Relena had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Relena shouted and cried frantically. She couldn't even talk she was crying so hard. All she could do was shake her head. Heero smile got bigger and he slid the ring on her finger. Heero gathered Relena and kissed her forehead. Relena still cried. He laughed at her sweetness and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"If this is how you act now, what are you going to do when we have a baby?"  
  
Relena cried even harder, if that was possible. Heero shook his head and continued to rock Relena.  
  
'Thank you Mary'.  
  
  
  
AN: Well you like? Yet me know! This was my first GW fic, go me! - TGIF^_^ 


End file.
